Plan X
Ben gets stuck as Alien X. Plot Ben and Co. were fighting another Plutonian. Gwen fired a mana blast at it, but the Plutonian dodged it and shot a laser at her. Gwen got blasted into a wall. (Gwen): Kevin! Get the Null Void Projector! (Kevin): I forgot to bring it! (Ben): Well it'll take three hours before you even get your car started! (Kevin): HEY! (Ben): Look, I'll take care of this! Ben transformed into Crashhopper. (Ben): OH YEAH! Ben jumped high into the sky, but the Plutonian jumped up as well and kicked Ben in the face. Ben fell back into the ground, causing a large quake. (Kevin): So how's taking care of this going along? (Ben): Shut up. Ben detransformed. The Plutonian landed and shot another laser at Ben, but Ben dodged it by rolling. (Ben): It's hero time! Ben activated the Ultimatrix. The dial popped up, and Ben selected Cannonbolt. (Ben): Lets see how well you can fight when you're flat! Ben slapped the Ultimatrix. However, he became...Alien X! (Gwen): Oh come on! Not this again! (Kevin): Just press the Ultimatrix. Gwen ran over to Ben, but the Plutonian shot a laser at her, knocking her into a car. (Gwen): What the heck is it doing? (Kevin): Obvious. Now that Ben is totally useless, the Plutonian wants to keep it that way. (Gwen): Ugh. MEANWHILE, INSIDE ALIEN X... (Serena): You again! (Bellicus): When will you just leave us alone? (Ben): What the? I know that I get accidental transformations sometimes, but Alien X? Seriously? How about Grey Matter, or Terraspin? Ugh, stupid Ultimatrix. (Serena): I propose to turn Ben Tennyson back into a human. (Bellicus): Denied. (Serena): Why? (Bellicus): Because we're gonna solve this once and for all! (Ben): What do you mean, Bellicus? (Bellicus): Everytime you come here it's "A terrible danger is threatening Earth this" or "The universe is being destroyed that"! Either you leave us alone and never return to this form again, or you release us and gain full control! (Ben): Full control? I'll take that! (Serena): Now hold on. How do we know that we can trust you with such power? (Bellicus): Indeed. We have enough power to build a million universes! (Serena): And everytime you visit us, you- (Ben): Alright, ALRIGHT! (Bellicus): No! Not alright! I propose we get full control of Tennyson's body! (Ben): WHAT!? (Serena): Denied. (Ben): Phew. (Bellicus): What are you talking about? (Serena): As a lady, I am not going to walk around in a grown man's body! (Bellicus): Oh, get over yourself! (Ben): I propose we destroy the entire Plutonian race! (Serena): And commit genocide? Denied! (Bellicus): I propose we destroy Earth! (Serena): I proposed we take the form of a bird! (Ben): I propose that... (Serena & Bellicus): I AM SO SICK OF YOU! WHATEVER THE HUMAN IS PROPOSING, I'M AGREEING WITH IT! (Ben): ...Then I propose that you let me turn into another alien! (Serena): Agreed! (Bellicus): Agreed! Just go away! Ben heard a beep. He looked at the Ultimatrix, and saw that the dial had popped up. He circled through the playlist, and chose Wildmutt. BACK IN THE REAL WORLD... Gwen and Kevin were talking with two scientists, a Gourmand called Ancy and a Mechamorph called Solo. (Gwen): So do you know what we could do? (Ancy): Nope. Celestialsapiens are very rare. We never got to study one because they just stand around. (Solo): We're sorry we could not help you. Suddenly, Alien X turned into Wildmutt! (Ben): RAAAAAHR! (Gwen): Ben! (Ancy): That'll be five thousand. (Kevin): Up yours. Ben turned back into human. (Ben): I'm back! (Kevin): What happened? (Gwen): How are Serena and Bellicus doing? (Ben): ...Well, to be honest... I hope I never turn into Alien X again. (Kevin): You think we should ask Azmuth for DNA keys again? (Ben): Yup. THE END! Category:Ben 10,000 Rises Category:Episodes Category:Solo28